dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Ahn Hee Yeon
Perfil thumb|348x348px *'Nombre: '하니 / Ha Ni *'Nombre Real: ' 안희연 / Ahn Hee Yeon *'Sobrenombres:' Miel, Señora Puff y Heroína. *'Profesión:' Cantante, MC, bailarina y modelo. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' . *'Lugar de nacimiento: '''Seúl, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura: 168cm *'''Peso: 50kg *'Bloodtype: '''B * '''Signo zodiacal: '''Tauro. * '''Signo zodiacal chino: '''Mono. *'Agencia:' ** AB Entertainment (2011 - 2014) ** ' Yedang Entertainment (2014 - Presente) Biografía Fue aprendiz de JYP Entertainment durante dos años. Además, tuvo la oportunidad de unirse al grupo K-Pop 'SISTAR', pero no aceptó la proposición de Hyolyn al querer terminar sus estudios. Tiempo después, lista para mostrar sus capacidades sobre el escenario, decidió dar un gran paso al mundo del entretenimiento uniéndose al grupo K-Pop 'EXID'. Dramas * Producer (KBS2, 2015) -Cameo-. Programas de TV * (MBC) Match Made in Heaven Returns (2015, Ep. 4-5) * (JTBC) Crime Scene (2015. En emisión) * (JTBC) Off to School (2015) * (KBS) A Style for You (2015, como MC junto a Hara, Bora y Heechul. En emisión) * (SBS) Inkigayo (26.04.15, como MC especial) * (JTBC) Dating Alone (14 y 21.03.2015) * (SBS) Running Man (08.03.2015) * (KBS) Vitamin (25/02/15) * (SBS) Eco Village (04/02/15, junto a Junghwa) * 1000 Songs Challenge (20.01.15 junto a Solji) * (KBS) Hello Counselor (12.01.15, junto a Jung Hwa) * (SBS) 100 Songs Challenge (1/01/15, junto a Solji) * (KBS) Dream Team (2014) * (tvN) Always Cantare (26.12.2014, junto a Hyerin) * (KBS) Escaping Crises Number One (22.12.2014) * (tvN) Always Cantare (19.12.2014, junto a Hyerin) * (KBS) Dream Team (16.03.2014) * (MBC) Blind Test Show 180 Degrees (6.03.2013) * All The Kpop (2013, ep 34 y 35) Programas de Radio * (MBC) Heo Kyung Hwan’s Starry Night (12.12.2014) * (MBC) Shindong Radio Shim Shim Tapa (5/09.2013) * MBC Shindong Radio Shim Shim Tapa (29/08.2013) * MBC Standard FM Shindong Radio Shim Shim Tapa (8/08.2013) * MBC Standard FM Shindong Radio Shim Shim Tapa (25/07.2013) * MBC Standard FM Shindong Radio Shim Shim Tapa (17/07.2013) * MBC Standard FM Shindong Radio Shim Shim Tapa (4/07.2013) * MBC Standard FM Shindong Radio Shim Shim Tapa (27/06.2013) * MBC Standard FM Shindong Radio Shim Shim Tapa (20/06.2013) * KBS Cool FM Kiss The Radio (18/06.2013) * MBC Standard FM Shindong Radio Shim Shim Tapa (13/06.2013) * MBC Standard FM Shindong Radio Shim Shim Tapa (30/05.2013) * MBC Standard FM Shindong Radio Shim Shim Tapa (23/05.2013) * MBC Standard FM Shindong Radio Shim Shim Tapa (16/05.2013) * MBC Standard FM Shindong Radio Shim Shim Tapa (18/04.2013) * MBC Standard FM Shindong Radio Shim Shim Tapa (12/04.2013) * MBC Standard FM Shindong Radio Shim Shim Tapa (4/04.2013) * MBC Standard FM Shindong Radio Shim Shim Tapa (26/03.2013) * MBC Standard FM Shindong Radio Shim Shim Tapa (13/03.2013) * MBC Standard FM Shindong Radio Shim Shim Tapa (6/03.2013) * MBC Standard FM Shindong Radio Shim Shim Tapa (26/02.2013) Colaboraciones * Mad Clown - "Fire" (2015) * R.Tee - "We Got The World" (2014) * C-CLOWN - "Cold" (2012) Curiosidades * 'Grupo Musical: 'EXID ** 'Sub-Unidad: 'DASONI * 'Posición: '''Vocalista, bailarina e 'imagen' del grupo. * '''Idiomas: ' Coreano (madre lengua), Inglés (fluido), chino (fluido). * '''Especialidad: '''Cantar tonos medios. * '''Pasatiempos: Le entretiene tomarse selfies, practicar con el clarinete y probar nuevos pasos de baile. * Se consideraba fea en su debut; ahora, sin embargo, es una de las más atractivas y cautivadoras de EXID. * Además del clarinete, Hani sabe tocar la guitarra. * La visual del grupo es Junghwa, pero tras la atención que ha recibido estos últimos meses, todos creen que ese rol lo representa ella. * Tiene la extraña y curiosa habilidad de tomarse selfies con los pies. * Le encanta comer. Mucho. Y es por eso por lo que a veces tiene que soportar incómodos dolores de tripa. En A Style for You confesó sin ningún tipo de vergüenza que después de comer suele ir al cuarto de baño. Hong Seokcheon le dijo al oír esto: Hani, eres una ídola. Hace menos de un año que te has hecho más famosa..., refiriéndose a ese comentario tan poco acertado que según él debería de permanecer en la intimidad. * De todas sus compañeras, es la que mayor afinidad tiene con L.E. * En su debut con la canción "Whoz that girl", L.E mencionó que la apodaban "Señora Puff", personaje de la serie de dibujos animados de Nickelodeon "Bob Esponja". * Practica natación desde que era una niña por lo que no se le hace difícil entrar a competiciones, pudiendo ganar con su asombrosa habilidad a hombres. * Junto a sus compañeras y amigas Junghwa y L.E, son las únicas integrantes que siguen siendo miembros de EXID desde el nacimiento del grupo. * Es amiga de Hyolyn al haber entrenado juntas en JYP Entertainment. * Hyolyn le dio la oportunid de formar parte de SISTAR sugiriéndole que se uniera a Starship Entertainment, pero ella negó la invitación ya que prefirió seguir estudiando. * Confesó que se siente incómoda al encontrarse con Hyolyn y SISTAR en shows. Piensa que Hyolyn es una gran sunbae y ella todavía una novata. * Modeló para la revista MAXIM junto a Junghwa, mostrando su lado sensual y juvenil en las fotografías. * Las miembros la llaman "Heroína", ya que gracias a sus fancams virales, el grupo se ha vuelto popular y ha ganado mucha atención. * Siendo una de las chicas más sentimentales de EXID, no tiene ningún tipo de pudor en emocionarse y llorar delante de las cámaras cuando ella y sus compañeras salen victoriosas en algún programa musical. * En Happy Together reveló que pudo debutar en un grupo K-Pop con Hyolyn de SISTAR, Jieun de Song Ji EunSecret y U-JI de BESTie en JYP. * Sus compañeras están de acuerdo con ella cuando dice que su forma de ser es un tanto varonil. * Hani está orgullosa de sus días como estudiante: “Fui una estudiante muy dedicada cuando era una adolescente. Tal vez no siempre obtenía buenas notas debido a mi entrenamiento, pero cuando estudié en China como alumna de intercambio, estaba siempre entre los mejores de todo el departamento.” * Posee un IQ (coeficiente intelectual) de 145. Enlaces *Su perfil Nate *Su Instagram *Su perfil WEAR *Su Twitter Galeria Hani Espléndida.jpg Hani Preciosa.jpg Hani Sexy.jpg Hani Deportiva.jpg Hani Sensual.jpg Hani Bella.jpg Hani Hermosísima.png Categoría:KCantante Categoría:Yedang Entertainment Categoría:Sony Music Korea Categoría:Visual